


Milkshake Dreams

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bathroom Handjob, DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YES, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, John seed you bastard, Masturbation, Milkshakes, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Wet Dream, reminder i am so thirty for the Seedlings, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Time always did fly by in dreams, didn’t it? You’d be having such a mighty fine time and bam, you wake up.Or, it gets even sweeter, just like that milkshake they shared.





	Milkshake Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> first of all  
> John Seed is my baby and I'll kill a man for him <3  
> Enjoy!

 

_ \\\Don't know who told you  _

_ you had a cherry _

_  
In between your legs _

_  
The only thing I pop _

_  
Are the blood vessels on your neck\\\ _

_ Would you like to pick up a milkshake? _

 

John replayed the words over as he was half asleep, thinking of the deputy the entire time. He had the entire thing planned out in his head but he knew it would never come true and this made him enraged to the core but he knew no amount of anger would make it come true. 

 

_ “John,” the deputy chimed. John turned his head to her and rested his chin in the palm his hand looking at her with the most delicate blue eyes. _

 

_ “You look so handsome.” _

 

_ “Only the best for you.”  _

 

_ He was so in love.  _

 

_ Outside his dream, he pleasured himself, thinking of his deputy. He moaned under his breath, pulling and squeezing at the flesh on his lower half, throwing his head back into his pillows, pinching his eyes tightly as he imagined the deputy, how he wanted to be inside her, in every single way. He wanted to live inside her mind, her heart, and her between her legs. That’s where he really wanted to be right about now. He teased himself, releasing himself and dropping his hand on the bed, his hips bucking automatically.  _

 

_ “I want you,” John muttered to himself, slowly opening his eyes to see his lower body basking in moonlight. His beautiful blue eyes absorbed the white light, looking needy and innocent, like a child wanting candy.  _

 

_ “What would you like to order?” He asked the deputy, passing her a menu. The little cafe was warm, pleasant and blissful. It was close to being empty but they didn’t care at all, all they wanted was each other. _

 

_ “Sunnyside up eggs please!” Rook said, telling the order to the waitress. John ordered only a large milkshake with extra whipped cream and glazed cherries on top. “Would you like to share?” He said, resting his thumb on his lip. “Of course I do.”  _

 

_ When their food came, the first thing John did was pluck the cherry from the top, admiring the sticky whipped cream on the sweet fruit. Rook watched him, wanting to eat the cherry for herself. “Would you like it?” He asked, holding it before her lips. Before she went to bite down on the cherry, he pulled it away and gave her a smile. He rested the cherry on his lips and of course, everything would go as he wanted since he was fantasizing about such a moment. Rook leaned in gave him a kiss, the tip of her tongue touching the cherry in his mouth. He pulled the stem off and kissed her, holding the cherry between his teeth for her to grab. She looped her tongue around the cherry and he gently bit her, giving her a kiss on her lips.  _

 

_ “Ouch,” she said between a kiss. John released her tongue and kissed the corner of her mouth, still tasting the cherry on her. “You taste so good.” He whispered, feeling eyes on them, but he didn’t give a damn. He liked it.  _

 

_ He grabbed the straw and licked up the cream and some was left on his lip, which he licked off, keeping eye contact with Rook. “Like what you see, huh?” He said, sticking the straw back in the drink. He tapped her lip with it, making her lick off the sweetness, savoring the vanilla flavoring. It was fresh, cold, thick, and it made his mind go to so many other places rather than a sweet milkshake. Yeah, that’s all he was thinking about.  _

 

_ Time always did fly by in dreams, didn’t it? You’d be having such a mighty fine time and bam, you wake up.  _

 

_ Or, it gets even sweeter, just like that milkshake they shared.  _

 

_ He found himself in the restroom with her, her hands down his pants and their lips intertwined, still tasting the sweetness of the vanilla.  _

 

_ John wouldn’t normally do such things but in his wet dreams, the oddest things happened.  _

 

_ Rook was kissing his mouth with all her passion, slipping her hands past his underwear, listening for people outside, it was so fun for the both of them. Faint music was playing over the speakers and John leaned his head against the wall as he lost himself to the rhythm of her hands. “Ahh… yes, yes.”  _

 

_ John muttered these words outside his dream as he gave himself the same treatment. Only it felt much better in his dream. The sound of running sinks and hand dryers were the only thing muffling his groans as he gritted his teeth and had his climax in the palm of her hand. The thought alone made John arch his back against his bed, not quite reaching a real climax.  _

 

_ Again, he ripped his hand away from himself, his naked body under the moonlight. A thin bead of sweat formed on his stomach, trailing down between his thighs, which he rubbed with his other hand. He whimpered loudly, bringing the same hand to his chest, trailing a fingertip over his hardened nipple, the dampness of his fingertip making him shiver. He gave himself a pinch, his lungs seeming to jerk in his insides.  _

 

_ It was infuriating.  _

 

_ Why couldn’t he have her? Why would she ignore him?  _

 

_ Why couldn’t she just…  _

 

_ Just be his! That’s all he wanted!  _

 

_ “Lick it off your fingers.”  _

 

_ At least he had power over her in his dreams.  _

 

_ When they left, they smiled and laughed, seeming to forget their deviant encounter a moment ago.  _

 

_ He gave a hefty tip to the waiter and they carried on normally, only things were getting slow in his mind.  _

 

_ John laughed within the walls of reality, a breathy, strained chuckled as he ran his nails over his thighs again.  _

 

_ He wanted another milkshake and he wanted to sit next to her.  _

 

_ When it arrived, he passed it to her and he ran his fingers over her leg, slipping his hand under her sundress. Of course, she wasn’t wearing underwear because if it were John’s way, she wouldn’t have any in her wardrobe.  _

 

_ She spread her legs ever so slightly, just enough for him to slip his fingers inside, watching her clear her throat to contain herself, the way his fingers moved, it was magic.  _

 

_ “Do you like that, huh? Say yes…”  _

 

_ “Y-yes…” Rook muttered under her breath, trying hard to contain her breathing in public no less.  _

 

_ “I love hearing you say yes.”  _

 

_ John worked his fingers deeper, running his thumb over her clit, making her legs twitch under the table, her hands gripping the comfy seats. The waiter walked up and this only fueled John.  _

 

_ “Back for more! We are so happy to have such loyal folks! How is everything?”  _

 

_ John looked at his lady, giving her a smile.  _

 

_ “Everything…” she began, taking a heavy drink of the shake. “Is great! Thank you!”  _

 

_ “Great, if you need anything, please let me know.”  _

 

_ Everything was so prolonged in the fantasy, how he wanted her to cum in public and humiliate herself like that, all that power?  _

 

_ Fuck, it was fantastic.  _

 

_ “John.. I’m…” she breathed, her fingers drumming over the table.  _

 

_ “About to what?” he smiled innocently, his striking blue eyes piercing right into hers.  _

 

_ Before she could tell him, her groundbreaking orgasm spoke for itself.  _

 

_ “Yes…” Rook quietly moaned, masking it as a pleased exhale after drinking more of the milkshake. He couldn’t let her go unfinished, besides, her shake wasn’t even done. The sweet whipped cream resided on her lip and John used his free hand to wipe it off, sticking his finger in his mouth while keeping eye contact with her. “Fuck you, John…” Rook said, her thighs shaking as he kept his hands moving.  _

 

_ “So soon?” he chuckled deeply, suddenly finding himself in the comfort of a hotel room within the dream, of course, with the milkshake.  _

 

_ John was a creative man.  _

 

_ He pushed her onto her back and let the ice cream drip onto her thighs. John really did love ice cream, even more, when he could lick it off of sweet, sweet skin.  _

 

_ “John,” she chanted as he inched closer to her inner thighs, licking and biting with such passion.  _

 

_ Lust was his sin. Pure. Lust.  _

 

_ Outside his dream, his hand was wrapped around his neck, choking himself so tightly he thought he was on the brink of passing out. He pumped, squeezed and slapped his member until he finally reached his masterful climax, his supple, beautiful body convulsing and squirming like an animal that didn’t want to be held.  _

 

_ “Ohhh, fuuuck…” John moaned, practically choking it out as the grip on his neck was strong and steady.  _

 

_ His eyes shot opened and he gasped, his chest rising and falling heavily.  _

 

_ “You will be mine.”  _

 

_ And she would be, even if he had to kill an army of men for her.  _

 

_ “Soon…”  _

**Author's Note:**

> https://genius.com/Nicole-dollanganger-sweet-girl-lyrics
> 
> Song lyrics! <3


End file.
